


Of All People

by choimineul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minhyun is into texting lol, Minhyun is out of Jaehwan's league, NielHwan friendship is cute, OngNiel wants a sequel lol jk, Woojin is one observant kid, almost OngHwang, or so Jaehwan thought, short heated and handsy sesh towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimineul/pseuds/choimineul
Summary: Shit. Someone like Jaehwan does not have any business crushing on someone like Minhyun. Someone too far out his league. He already knows how this will end. A one-sided pining that would probably last for months and will end up with a broken heart, for sure.a.k.a. that cliché plot involving school heartthrob Hwang Minhyun & plain ordinary kid Kim Jaehwan





	Of All People

Jaehwan’s phone beeped with a text message from his friend Minhyun.

"Hi, Jaehwan! I'm eating mandu for dinner and they remind me of you lol," read the text from Minhyun.

Jaehwan put his phone back down on the sofa and resumed playing whichever song came to mind on his guitar, all the while wondering what was up with golden boy Hwang Minhyun still messaging him the most random things at the most random parts of the day like they were close friends (which they weren't). To be completely honest, Jaehwan expected it to let up after the showcase. Oh, but you know, things don’t always go as one expects.

Hwang Minhyun has always moved in the same circle as Jaehwan what with being in the same department as him, and sharing a couple of common friends, but Jaehwan had no desire whatsoever to be such close friends with a "cool kid"—famous in the campus, and overly attractive. Not that he has anything against these so-called "cool kids" but Jaehwan is just...ordinary. Jaehwan’s crowd and Minhyun’s crowd should be revolving on different orbits.

It just so happens that Jaehwan’s close friends Woojin & Daniel were also friends of Seongwu who by the way was the apple of Minhyun's eye these days. That was the only connection to the school's elite & famous clique that Jaehwan has. Well, at least, that was the case before.

These days, rumors about Minhyun taking a liking on Ong Seongwu have been going around and Jaehwan does not live under a rock so stuff like this just happen to reach him also. Not that he cares.

It only makes sense. It was almost cliché, even. Jaehwan could totally understand why and how Seongwu could catch the attention of someone as great as the school’s Emperor Hwang. Or anyone, for that matter, to be frank. On top of being friendly & smart, Seongwu was gorgeous & confident. Two things that Jaehwan isn't.

Jaehwan has heard from Seongwu himself that Minhyun & him have been talking a lot these days, but that they’ve not gone out on an actual date yet. But since Minhyun also happens to be known for being a serial dater, Jaehwan wouldn't be surprised if the next thing he hears about is Emperor Hwang taking interest on someone else once the novelty of chasing pretty boy Ong Seongwu wears off.

But Minhyun was nice, it seemed. He had lots of friends and despite being a serial dater, his reputation was not all that bad. And Jaehwan didn't really hate or dislike the guy.

Albeit the grapevine was up to date with regard to Minhyun's dating escapades, everyone loved him—the men from the lower years idolized him, the men in his year wanted to get close to him, and it was safe to say that all women in the campus wanted a piece of him. Word is you will never meet anyone as romantic, well-mannered, and polite as Hwang Minhyun. Even the women from his failed dating relationships from the past (how ever many there were), still dreamily sighed at the mention of his name, and had nothing but praises for the golden boy.

To be fair, Jaehwan himself was not immune. Even he could appreciate those fox-like eyes, thin pink lips, broad shoulders, long legs, and perfect porcelain skin.

Jaehwan recalled how Minhyun started messaging him since the showcase their department held last summer. The two of them had to work closely with each other when they were assigned to be part of the marketing committee. Basically, just take care of creating social media noise and plastering promo posters all over the campus.

Jaehwan could still remember the first words the Great Hwang Minhyun ever said to him.

"Kim Jaehwan, right?" Minhyun asked politely as he fell into step with Jaehwan who honestly just wanted to get the task at hand done and over with, and the soonest.

 _“Well, shit the guy was even more stunning up close,”_ Jaehwan thought as he swallowed a ball of saliva and threw a quick & polite smile at Minhyun's direction, trying not to get flustered under the gaze of such a gorgeous male specimen. Despite being a bit surprised that Minhyun knew the name of a non-famous kid like himself, Jaehwan was able to reply with a calm, "Yes, and you're Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun was, for the most part, quiet. But he was the polite you-can-talk-to-me kind of quiet and not the shut-your-trap-I'm-not-talking to you kind of quiet. On the other hand, Jaehwan did most of the talking and was extra chatty what with being at such a close proximity with Minhyun who by the way had a habit of making intense eye contact. That was probably the older's way of letting Jaehwan know that he was listening. But it did nothing good for Jaehwan and his insides which flipped and did somersaults whenever he met Minhyun's beautiful eyes. A guy this handsome, cannot _NOT_ affect anyone. Not even Jaehwan who was sure he didn't have a crush on Minhyun.

Jaehwan recalled that in the almost two hours that they went around the campus, he was surprised that his dry & flop humor actually sold with Minhyun. The guy didn't look anywhere close to dying of boredom when they parted ways if the eye-smile, the soft chuckle, and the softly spoken, "I had a great time, Jaehwan," were anything to go by.

And as Jaehwan went to sleep that night, he thought that if someone as plain as him could hold the interest of someone as interesting as Hwang Minhyun, then anything was possible really. It made Jaehwan proud of himself and he thought that Hwang Minhyun and being around him will be good for his non-existent ego. Alas, they weren't and most probably won't be friends. Or, at least, that's what Jaehwan thought at that time.

And even though they didn't become friends per se in that short period of time, they were comfortable enough to exchange numbers on Minhyun's initiative. Emphasis on that last part which says "on Minhyun's initiative."

It started with updates about marketing matters for the showcase, as expected. But Jaehwan was surprised that even when the showcase was over, the messages from Minhyun kept on coming and at this point, the older was comfortable enough with Jaehwan to tell him over text that some random thing reminded him of the younger.

Jaehwan, although still a bit wary about Minhyun's motives for befriending him, was smart enough to not overthink it all. Maybe the guy just has so much time in his hands and besides, they seem to have great conversational chemistry. They don't seem to get bored of talking to each other quickly, nor do they run out of random stuff to talk about. _Que sera sera._

Jaehwan shrugged his noisy thoughts off, and started playing John Mayer's "No Such Thing" on his guitar.

=====

"Jaehwanie!"

Jaehwan removed his earphones and finished his egg salad sandwich, before craning his neck to see Minhyun jogging backwards and saying bye to his "cool kid group". The older then turned around and waved enthusiastically at him.

"Oh, hyung, what's up?" Jaehwan asked, subtly looking around the school grounds to see if anyone is paying them any attention. He hoped not.

Minhyun took a seat beside Jaehwan and didn't answer immediately. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Jaehwan's lips and before the younger knew it, Minhyun has swiped his thumb at the corner of Jaehwan's lips.

Dumb-founded, Jaehwan froze in his seat for a second, wondering why his cheeks suddenly became as warm as the part of his face where Minhyun made contact. He awkwardly coughed on his hand while Minhyun fished a hankie from his pocket to wipe his thumb on.

"You had something there," Minhyun mumbled, all the while Jaehwan was feeling heat creep up his face.

Before it turned into a moment, the younger sloppily wiped at his lips with the back of his hand with a small stuttered "Thanks, you could've just told me or something."

Minhyun cleared his throat before shooting Jaehwan a blinding smile that reached his eyes, "It was nothing."

Jaehwan nodded, hoping that the thickness of the air between them dissolved, and tried to make a joke, “To what do I owe the honor of being graced with your majestic presence, sir?”

Lately, Minhyun has been...around. During lunchtime, he would often ditch his famous clique (read: Dongho, Jonghyun and the rest of their Korean F4 squad) to sit with Jaehwan and his friends. This is, more or less, linked to the fact that said friends included Ong Seongwu but Jaehwan doesn’t mind.

Stuff like this doesn't really trouble Jaehwan anymore since Minhyun and himself have become friends over the past months also. And although they are really not the type to hang out much with only each other, they became really close over texting. Around three months after the showcase, Jaehwan had successfully gotten it out of his head that Minhyun had other motives than actually wanting to become friends with a nobody like himself. Well, life has its glitches like that sometimes.

They'd been messaging each other like the good ol' friends that they'd become for almost the entire school year now and Jaehwan was pleased that regardless of their many differences, Minhyun and him had gotten close. To make matters worse for the guilt that Jaehwan has over his initial prejudice towards Minhyun, the older guy turned out to be more caring, sensitive, and thoughtful than Jaehwan thought at first. The Great Emperor Hwang never fails. He really is perfection in every way, and Jaehwan considered himself lucky for having such a great guy for a friend.

Over the months, Minhyun had even learned how to detect Jaehwan's moods, even via text. He knew when Jaehwan was not in the mood to talk; he'll make up some silly ass reason to say goodbye to Jaehwan to let the younger know in his own way that should Jaehwan need someone to talk to, that he's there but won't force it out of him.

The older has also learned to sense when something is bothering Jaehwan and he'd be quick to ask if the younger wanted to talk about it.

Countless times, Minhyun would offer to walk or drive him home, accompany him for lunch (or dinner), bring food over or whatever act of service is there for him to take upon himself. Jaehwan has always declined such offers because as much as he has grown to trust Minhyun, if there was one thing that Jaehwan wouldn't appreciate, it is being the talk of the town—for the student body to think that Minhyun has now grown tired of Seongwu and has his eyes set on Jaehwan now. So Jaehwan made sure to not have his friendship with Minhyun broadcasted, publicized, and displayed too much, for the school to make a spectacle of.

But truth be told, Jaehwan almost let Woojin convince him that maybe, Minhyun has taken a liking on him. Of all people. But Jaehwan was not delusional and he knew that stuff like those only happened in movies & teen novels. It just wasn't remotely possible.

But it was the special treatment, Woojin pointed out. From Woojin's perspective, it was questionable that Minhyun seemed to treat Jaehwan differently and in such a special & fond manner.

It was in the way that Minhyun’s eyes turned soft & tender when his gaze was on Jaehwan. It was the fondness in Minhyun’s voice when he teased Jaehwan, Woojin claimed. And no, you cannot convince the younger kid that Minhyun being friends with Jaehwan could justify this. Jaehwan has tried talking some sense into Woojin. To no avail.

Whether it be over something as petty as offering to carry Jaehwan's guitar case or something as not-so-petty as wanting to sit beside Jaehwan even if it meant asking Daniel or Woojin (politely at that) to transfer seats, it was also so telling. From Woojin’s perspective, at least. Especially since not even Seongwu gets such public display of affection & special treatment from Minhyun.

Jaehwan never noticed these things until Woojin pointed them out but he didn't want to think much of it. Besides, Minhyun would be of course more careful and less obvious with Seongwu because Minhyun actually liked the guy. Jaehwan really saw how there should be no shame and no guilt for Minhyun to treat him differently in front of others because practically the whole school knows who Emperor Hwang is harboring affectionate feelings for anyways. And it wasn’t average joe Kim Jaehwan.

Inside his head, Jaehwan slammed all of Woojin's "observations" with these and resolved not to let what his friend say, cause him to assume such ridiculous things. Plus, if anyone knew Minhyun enough, they'll know that 99% of the time (especially lately), he was interested to talk about only three things: how his day has been, how Jaehwan’s day has been, and how perfect Ong Seongwu was.

It doesn't bother Jaehwan. But he's not overly ecstatic over that fact and god knows Jaehwan was not the least bit interested to know why, especially when he's become overly aware of Minhyun recently.

Minhyun's voice snapped Jaehwan out of his trance. "Can't a friend just say hello?" the older chuckled.

"Well, I guess you can," Jaehwan rolled his eyes playfully and played along, "Hello, Minhyun hyung. It’s a nice day to exchange hello’s between two friends, isn’t it?" Chuckling to himself, Jaehwan started stuffing his things to his backpack while waiting for the older to reply.

Minhyun snorted, and shook his head at Jaehwan's cuteness and silliness.

"Guess who scored a date with Ong Seongwu tonight?" the giddiness in Minhyun's voice was obvious.

The younger paused what he was doing and turned to his friend, "Really???" He was happy for Minhyun, really but also a bit worried about his friend Daniel who's liked Seongwu since forever. That's a story for another time though.

=====

Minhyun took Seongwu home, their date concluded with nothing but a smile and a wave.

Ong Seongwu was enchanting, as expected—the perfect mix of lovely, smart, funny, and sexy. The guy seriously was not good for the entire gay population. Added to the fact that Seongwu was as talented, and attractive as Minhyun if not more, was the fact that the guy didn't known how big of a stunner and heartthrob he was. It was refreshing and endearing.

When Minhyun got to his car, he wasted no time checking his phone for messages from Jaehwan and was quite disappointed when he saw that there weren't any. The last text message Jaehwan sent him read, "I'll make sure to ask how it goes later (unless you're bUsY doing something that Jesus won't approve)~ " It came after Minhyun told Jaehwan he was about to leave for his date night with Seongwu.

By midnight, he still hasn't heard from Jaehwan.

Minhyun never really cared for who messaged first or last between Jaehwan and himself so it was a surprise that it left him quite worried and empty to know that Jaehwan didn't make good with his promise.

Minhyun took a shower, his subconscious convincing him that taking one will wash his irrational worries away, so by the time he was ready to go to sleep he has convinced himself that he should take it easy on messaging with Jaehwan. Especially if not hearing from the younger for only a little over a quarter of a day already made him so...edgy. Clingy. Empty.

Morning the next day found Minhyun at the school entrance, leaning against the wall, waiting for Jaehwan to arrive so he can walk the latter to class and make him feel guilty for not keeping his word. Minhyun caught himself and found it ridiculous that his adorable friend triggered such silly ideas in his head.

Oh, but a guilty Jaehwan was a cute Jaehwan. Minhyun knew he only had to say something along the lines of "And I thought you were a man of your word.." and the kid will probably insist on making up for it with something which Minhyun couldn't wait to find out. Jaehwan was seriously too amusing, cute, and entertaining for his own good. And Minhyun was starting to get worried that this list of Jaehwan's traits which made him so fond of the younger doesn't seem to end.

Minhyun once remembered an instance where he realized that Jaehwan has become such a special friend for him; someone he cares for a great deal and someone he couldn't believe he survived living without before. Platonically speaking, that is.

Minhyun asked Jaehwan over text then, "What is a good gift to buy my Mom for her birthday next month?"

Jaehwan replied with several ideas (i.e. a watch, perfume, a kitchen appliance, etc.) but they ended up attending a baking class which they didn't know were for couples. Minhyun wanted to flee the scene but Jaehwan reminded him that this was so that Minhyun can do something special—bake delicacies—for his Mom's birthday. They, of course, received glances from the strangers who were in the same class. A young homosexual couple attending a baking class. Huh.

An hour in the class and all self-consciousness has left Minhyun because Jaehwan was so adorable with flour in his face, so absorbed in the class that a cute pout has formed in the younger's lips combined with a cute wrinkle between his forehead also.

"I know I have something on my face and you can make fun of me for it later but now, we listen to the teacher, you obsessive-compulsive hyung of a neat freak," Jaehwan whispered with an elbow to the older's side. "This is for your Mom, remember?"

"Oi, Hwang Minhyun," a familiar voice called, pulling Minhyun out of his trance.

Minhyun turned to see Dongho & Jonghyun walking up to him. He straightened up and gave his friends a wave.

"Not coming to class yet?" Jonghyun asked, checking his watch.

"Uhm, I'll be there. Just trying to catch—"

"Lemme guess," Dongho interrupted, "Ong Seongwu?" The teasing tone in his friend’s voice could not be mistaken.

Jonghyun chuckled beside his hulk of a friend as Minhyun neither denied nor confirmed with a playful, "Go away."

Dongho was about to say something else when Minhyun saw Daniel walking towards them also. Minhyun hurriedly brushed past Jonghyun to meet Daniel halfway and ask, "Hey, is your friend here already? I'm waiting for him."

Daniel stopped in his tracks with an unreadable look on his face, "Oh, Seongwu hyung? Yeah he's probably here already."

Minhyun was stunned for a moment there because Daniel was the second person to assume that of him. So he clarified with his voice a tad lower, "I mean, Jaehwanie."

That made Daniel's eyes widen a fraction, Minhyun noticed. Nevertheless, the kid said, "Oh, he can't come to class today."

"Why? Did something happen? Is Jaehwan sick or something?" Minhyun interrogated Daniel a bit too eagerly, his stomach sinking in an unprecedented wave of concern over his friend, before he heard some shuffling noises behind him. He turned around to see far too smiley Dongho & Jonghyun, looking like cats that swallowed the canary.

Minhyun cleared his throat and didn't give the younger a chance to clarify. He muttered to Daniel, "Uhm. I guess I'll just text him," before saying thanks to Daniel and walking to his class with Dongho & Jonghyun.

By lunchtime, Minhyun has settled with a nonchalant "Jaehwanie, I'll drop by later after classes. Let's get chinese!" to send to Jaehwan. After which, he spent the remaining hours in school sneaking glances at his phone waiting for the reply from Jaehwan that never came. So by the time his last class ended, Minhyun zipped out of the school and headed straight to Jaehwan's dorm which Minhyun knew he shared with this guy named Sewoon.

He'd been to Jaehwan's place once before, when Jaehwan asked him to come over for a drink over the phone. Jaehwan sounded drunk but he asked Minhyun so cutely and even used the Ong-Seongwu-is-here-also card.

Truth be told, it was more of wanting to see how Jaehwan was when he was drunk than wanting to see Seongwu that made Minhyun tell himself "To hell with it," take instructions from a drunk Jaehwan, and head to the dorm.

A drunk Jaehwan welcomed Minhyun in with slurred words that sounded like, "Minhon yong who shelly game." The older figured that Jaehwan meant to say, "Minhyun hyung, you actually came."

Then Jaehwan passed out and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Minhyun catching his adorably drunk friend in his arms.

With some help from Woojin, Minhyun was able to carry Jaehwan to the couch. Then he thought that since he was there already anyway, might as well stay and drink with Daniel, Woojin, and, well, yes Seongwu, too. Later that night, he found out that the drunk call was actually a part of Truth or Dare.

Minhyun laughed at the memory while he typed out a message to Jaehwan saying, "god i hope you're home cos im at your door already lol"

He was about to knock when the doorknob turned and a much younger-looking kid with huge ass specs resting on top of his nose and wearing an oversized knitted sweatshirt, stepped out.

The younger guy (well, Minhyun assumed) was not able to hide the surprise in his face when he saw Minhyun on their doorstep and after a brief moment, the shorter guy asked, "Hwang Minhyun sunbae-nim?"

"Ah, yes. You must be Jaehwan's rommate, Sewoon, I assume?" Minhyun scratched the back of his neck and pulled at the collars of his coat.

Sewoon mirrorred Minhyun's awkwardness and confirmed, "Yes, that would be me. Was Jaehwan hyung expecting you? Come in, please." The guy stepped aside to let Minhyun in before announcing, "I was just about to step out to get Jaehwan hyung some medicine."

Minhyun had no time to take in his surroundings and examine the level of cleanliness when he heard what the other said. He whirled around and asked, "Wait. Jaehwan's sick?"

Sewoon nodded, pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured with his hand, "The door to the right is Jaehwan hyung's room so.." He trailed off while gesturing with his body that he must be going.

Minhyung worriedly glanced at the door, feet itching to check on Jaehwan but not wanting to be impolite. "Yeah, I'll go check on him," he confirmed with a curt smile while he wrung his hands.

When Sewoon excused himself, Minhyun wasted no time padding towards Jaehwan's bedroom door, careful to not make any noise. Jaehwan was laying on his right side facing the window, his back turned to Minhyun, swallowed by layers of mattresses up to his chin.

"Jaehwanie?"

His friend didn't even budge. Minhyun stepped further inside Jaehwan's bedroom and took a millisecond to take in the handful of clothes strewn across the floor, the guitar case resting on the wall by the windows, and the study chair situated at the corner.

A soft & low whimper from Jaehwan had Minhyun whirling around and rushing to sit at the side of the bed where Jaehwan was curled up. While noting that Jaehwan's forehead was crumpled in what seemed to be obvious distress, Minhyun laid his palm on the younger's forehead to check for temperature.

He hissed when he felt Jaehwan's skin burning. Only then did he notice that chills were wracking his friend's body also. The older helplessly looked around Jaehwan's room to check if there was anything he could cover Jaehwan's body and saw none.

He opted to ask the owner of the room. Shaking Jaehwan by the shoulder gently, Minhyun asked urgently, "Jaehwanie, where do you keep your blankets?"

Jaehwan's eyes fluttered open ever so slowly and it took a second before recognition dawned on him. Minhyun asked again.

Minhyun watched his friend's lips tremble around the words, "I h-have n-no more, Minhyun hyung." Jaehwan sighed shakily and closed his eyes again, gathering the covers closer to his body. He whispered, "It's the f-flu. G-go home, h-hyung."

Minhyun reached out to tuck the covers under Jaehwan's chin and the back of his hand came in contact with Jaehwan's skin again. This temperature was abnormal.

The sick boy was already lost to the world, whimpering every now and then, every time a particularly strong chill shook his body.

Minhyun watched his friend helplessly as he stood up from the bed. Pacing back and forth in the room for about two seconds, his heart beating wildly in his chest while he ran his fingers through his hair in worry. He was starting to sweat from the concern when he decided to take off his long coat.

When he realized what was in his hands, Minhyun threw his head back in frustration for a second, muttering, "Stupid, stupid," at himself while he laid his coat over Jaehwan's body. The chills haven't let up and Minhyun wanted to pull his hair out because he didn't know how to help Jaehwan. He wondered if the coat even helped. He'd never felt such a deep concern for anyone sick. He didn't know what to do with Jaehwan; what to do with himself and what to do about his chest that tightened with every whimper that escaped his friend's lips.

He was now watching Jaehwan's face, thinking himself crazy for finding his friend's puckered face... cute. Cute despite the cold sweat that was starting to moisten the younger's forehead.

Minhyun grunted in frustration again and berated himself for having such thoughts at a time like this. He again fell into a state of panic when only-heaven-knows-what reminded him of the concept of…body heat. Shit.

Minhyun hurriedly started taking his shoes off, muttering "shitshitshit" under his breath because he needed to get Jaehwan warmed up the soonest and also because this was probably the craziest thing he's ever done. When finished, he straightened up and looked down on Jaehwan's delirious state and knew for a fact that crazy or not, he also knew he could not just stand there and watch Jaehwan suffer.

He bent down, pulled the covers aside and Jaehwan once again whimpered at the lost of warmth, reaching for his source of warmth in futile attempt with weak, trembling hands.

Minhyun folded his sleeves to his elbow, undid the first three buttons of his shirt, and hopped on the bed with Jaehwan before he could change his mind. He drew the half-unconscious Jaehwan to his chest, looping his left arm around the younger's shoulder.

Minhyun didn't realize he was holding his breath until Jaehwan melted against him, probably grateful for the warmth Minhyun provided. Jaehwan plastered himself on Minhyun's side, inching to get closer by the second as if Minhyun's warmth was his lifeline. And for the life of him, Minhyun could not move a muscle because goddammit Jaehwan felt so soft, so pliant, so fragile in his embrace.

The older swallowed hard and willed himself to relax while Jaehwan buried his face on Minhyun's neck, while clutching tightly on the fabric of the latter's shirt. Minhyun felt blood rush to his face as the warmth of Jaehwan's breath tickled his neck.

"I'm s-sorry," Jaehwan managed to whisper between his gritted teeth while another chill shook his body. "You're w-warm," he hummed despite the chattering of his teeth.

Shit, Minhyun thought. Jaehwan's lips were on his neck and Minhyun both heard and felt those words, from his neck up to the roots of his hair and down to his toes. At that moment, a chill went down Minhyun's spine. It wasn't the wrongness of their situation but the rightness of how it all felt; having Jaehwan in his arms, and taking care of him.

While Minhyun continued to will his body and his thoughts into behaving, he took deep breaths and waited for Jaehwan's chills to subside, waited for his sanity to return.

"Shhh," Minhyun whispered back as a reply to Jaehwan's apology. He screwed his eyes shut and drew Jaehwan even closer, "That's the point, Jaehwanie."

=====

Jaehwan dreaded going to school today, mostly because his recollection of last Friday night with Minhyun was embarrassing to the nth power.

Although Sewoon confirmed that Minhyun did drop by and check on him last Friday, Jaehwan wasn't sure if the semi-cuddling episode actually happened. He wouldn't put it past his imagination to conjure up such a scenario what with his hyperawareness to Minhyun recently. Maybe it's developed into something like a crush. But god, did Jaehwan hope not.

Jaehwan decided he wouldn't—couldn't ask Sewoon to confirm...stuff.

If it were true and Jaehwan really was deep enough in delirium to shamelessly snuggle with Minhyun, then he hoped he never saw Minhyun again. The rational part of his brain reminded him that Minhyun and him weren't on that level of relationship; or any sort of relationship that would make cuddling okay, for that matter. So if indeed last Friday night unfolded as Jaehwan recalled, then how could he ever apologize to Minhyun for crossing the line, he didn't know.

Well, on the other hand, if it weren't true and everything was just a figment of his delirious dreams then Jaehwan could confirm that his hyperawareness to Minhyun was actually a crush.

Shit. Someone like Jaehwan does not have any business crushing on someone like Minhyun. Someone too far out his league. He already knows how this will end. A one-sided pining that would probably last for months and will end up with a broken heart, for sure.

As fate would have it, Minhyun sat with his original gang during lunch time today, so Jaehwan was safe. In the meantime.

Minhyun seemed off, with the way he left his lunch untouched, and exiting the cafeteria without so much a glance at their direction.

Jaehwan watched Minhyun with wary eyes and noted the fatigue and the hardness in Minhyun's expression, before the latter was completely out of Jaehwan's sight, and out of the cafeteria.

Jaehwan dejectedly sighed. His worry over last Friday night also grew because although it wasn't Minhyun's first time to not sit with them during lunch, it was definitely the first time in a long time that Minhyun did not so much as acknowledge them from afar. Could he have said or done something worse than the suspected cuddling tragedy? Jaehwan's head ached from all this.

"Jjaeni," Daniel singsonged, getting Jaehwan to look at him instead of staring at his lunch like it did him dirty. "Minhyun hyung was waiting for you at the school entrance last Friday."

"Oh, was he?" Jaehwan repeated, not really curious because he didn't want to talk about stuff like this when Seongwu was in the same table as them. Jaehwan snuck a glance at Seongwu's direction to gauge for any reaction.

"How did the date go, by the way?" Jaehwan directed the question to Seongwu, effectively changing the topic.

While Woojin was wolfing down his lunch, Daniel visibly stiffened, and became quiet, eating his lunch slowly.

Oblivious to both Jaehwan and Daniel's moods, ever naive Seongwu put down his chopsticks and gathered his hands together. "It went really well," he said, nodding with a dreamy look in his eyes. "We were supposed to go out again last Saturday but Minhyun said he wasn't feeling well. I think he mentioned catching the flu or something.." Seongwu trailed off.

Daniel looked at Jaehwan and Jaehwan avoided his eyes. Woojin saw this exchange, then looked between Jaehwan and Daniel suspiciously.

The school bell rang and thankfully saved Jaehwan from Woojin & Daniel's questions, and also from having to pretend that he wanted to know more about Seongwu & Minhyun's date.

Jaehwan gathered his things, excused himself, and went to his next class. That day, he didn't see Minhyun, nor did he get a text from him.

Jaehwan could not muster up the courage to text Minhyun also. He knew he ought to at least thank Minhyun for dropping by last Friday but judging the way Minhyun looked like earlier, Jaehwan knew that today was not a good day to bring up last Friday's other eventful happenings.

Minhyun, on the other hand, has been waiting for Jaehwan to make good with his promise since Friday. How hard would it be to ask him about his date with Seongwu? Minhyun could admit that it wasn't so much the date with Seongwu that he wanted to talk about; he just missed talking to Jaehwan. However, Jaehwan has not texted Minhyun over the weekend nor has he mentioned anything about the Friday incident to him also. But Minhyun has resolved to take it easy on texting Jaehwan and he was a man of his words (unlike Jaehwan).

The weekdays passed and they have neither talked to each other nor heard from each other nor seen each other in the hallways or cafeteria. It was almost as if the world is conspiring to help them save the trouble of explaining why they were acting the way they were now. Although neither of them expected things to turn out this way, it seemed like both of them were adamant about doing something to remedy it also.

Jaehwan did not want to face the truth and Minhyun did not want to seem to clingy & overbearing. Days turned to weeks, and now it's been two months since they'd stopped talking. It has even come to the point where things seemed to be the way they were before Minhyun & Jaehwan became friends. No animosity, but no friendship also or whatsoever.

Woojin & Daniel has tried bringing up the "Did you and Minhyun hyung fight?" kind of talk once, but Jaehwan just told them the truth. That they didn't fight. That's it.

=====

Jaehwan & Daniel were called to the student council's office with regard to helping the lowerclassmen put together a show whose proceeds will go to charity. Jaehwan thanked the gods for sending him something like this that will keep him busy since his thoughts proved to not be good company recently. He didn't want to think about Minhyun, the months of friendship that went down the drain because of god only knows what, and then there was that mysterious Friday incident. He just wanted to not care, but his thoughts won't let him. His heart won't let him.

In the months that Jaehwan & Minhyun drifted apart, the former has concluded that he has indeed started liking Minhyun somewhere down the road. In between text messages, lunch breaks spent together, talking about the perfection that was Ong Seongwu, mood swings that Minhyun has learned to detect, inside jokes, and the offers to walk or drive Jaehwan home. In between all these, Jaehwan has started to fall for Minhyun. And now it was all too late. Things have unfolded exactly the way he foresaw.

Still, in the rarest of moments that Jaehwan let himself remember, he read and reread their conversations, wondering when he will ever get a text from the older.

But Jaehwan didn't want today to be one of those days, so he was thankful for the extra-curricular work.

By the time Daniel & him could go home, the halls & classrooms were empty & void of students loitering left and right. Or so they thought.

Jaehwan was singing a ~~sad & forlorn~~ random tune, enjoying the reverb of the empty halls when something in his peripheral made him turn. And when he did, Jaehwan wished he didn't.

The tune died on his lips, and sang in his veins, making its way to his heart with one painful squeeze. The world seemed to tilt on its axis, and Jaehwan couldn't so much as blink, frozen on the spot, when his eyes landed on a Minhyun with Seongwu in his embrace, obviously about to share a kiss by the window of an empty classroom. Jaehwan heard pounding in his ears as he held his breath and masochistically watched everything in slow motion. Minhyun ducking & bringing himself at eye level with Seongwu before leaning in and then—and then Jaehwan remembered that he was not alone and that Daniel was a few steps behind him playing a game on his phone, about to see the same scene unfold.

While Jaehwan's heart shattered in pieces, he whirled around a hundred and eighty degrees, tugged at Daniel's arm and wrapped his arms around his younger but taller friend's head, bringing it down to his shoulder. Daniel could not and must not see this.

Daniel landed with an "oof" and then a confused chuckle, his hands suspended awkwardly in the air while Jaehwan watched Minhyun jump away from Seongwu at the sound of Daniel's voice.

"What is this? Be-touchy-feely-with-your-friends day?" Daniel mumbled against Jaehwan's shoulders as the latter watched Minhyun turn his head to their direction. Their gazes collided. For the first time in months.

Hwang Minhyun looked so perfect, with the afternoon sun casting him in an orange aura, it made Jaehwan want to cry. It made Jaehwan want to run to him and ask him what happened to them, how they became strangers again.

They held each other's gaze for a moment as Jaehwan held on to Daniel for dear life, as if Daniel was his own heart. Maybe if he held on to Daniel tightly enough then maybe his heart won't fall apart and crumble into ashes.

=====

Minhyun watched Jaehwan tear his tearful gaze from his, grab a clueless Daniel by the hand and then out of Minhyun's sight.

Dammit all to hell. Minhyun allowed only for this one moment of stupidity in the months that Jaehwan and himself stopped talking, and Jaehwan had to see it. Of all people. He considered running after them but what?

"Why'd you stop?" Seongwu asked, looking out the window, and snatching Minhyun's attention from the now-empty hall. "Is it because you didn't want Daniel to see me with you in this kind of situation? Or you didn't want Jaehwan to see you with me in this kind of situation?"

Minhyun and Seongwu had continued going out but the more they spent time with each other, they more they realized they were meant for nothing beyond friendship. Their moment from a few minutes ago was nothing more than what was supposed to be a test. "People have been saying we'd make the perfect couple but we don't seem to get it, don't we?" Seongwu said earlier. "Can we kiss just once and if we still don't feel anything then let's just stop going on dates and start hanging out, yeah?"

The suggestion to kiss and gauge their feelings afterwards seemed immature but subconsciously, both of them knew already that this was going nowhere. Just a shared kiss to prove something they already know to be a fact—their hearts actually belong to another now.

Except, of course, they didn’t expect Jaehwan, or anyone for that matter, to see them.

So Seongwu's question about Minhyun stopping resounded in the latter's head again. Did Minhyun pull away because he didn't want Daniel to see Seongwu and him in this kind of situation? Or is it because Minhyun didn't want Jaehwan to see him with Seongwu in this kind of situation?

Minhyun sighed, but did not answer, so Seongwu continued. "Niellie told me that Jaehwan won't tell him what happened between you two either."

"Nothing happened."

"Then maybe it's time something did."

=====

Almost a week has passed and if there was any doubt in Jaehwan’s mind before about him being in love with Minhyun, there was none of that now. Everything has changed for Jaehwan, except the fact that Minhyun is out of his league and that until he falls out of love with his Minhyun hyung, he is only setting himself up for disappointment and heartbreak.

A sound from outside the practice room brought Jaehwan's thoughts back to reality. He'd been so lost and so deep in his thoughts that he forgot where he was. He checked his watch and realized he must have spaced out for almost half an hour. He bent down to place his guitar in its case when the sound of a doorknob turning followed by some footsteps, made him freeze.

A faint but familiar smell wafted through the room before Jaehwan felt Minhyun's presence. He did not realize how distinctly Minhyun that fragrant smell of pine trees mixed with the faintest hint of citrus was, until he'd gone for months without it. There was also no doubt in his mind that Minhyun was staring at the back of his head right at that moment.

Jaehwan's breathing became erratic, and his palms got sweaty. He willed his shaking hands to go through the motion of securing his guitar in its case before he straightened up, still facing the padded wall that kept the room sound proof.

He'd never been in love before and now that he was, he didn't know how to go about it, especially since it was an unrequited love. How do you face the person you're on a one-sided love with?

"You're not even going to look at me?" Minhyun asked softly albeit with a hint of hurt in his voice, but Jaehwan decided he wouldn't let that get to him.

Whirling around with his fists clenched tightly on his sides, Jaehwan chanced a glance on Minhyun's face and noted the exhausted and dejected look the older was sporting. He wouldn't let that get to him either.

"Jaehwanie?" Minhyun stepped closer, stopping about two feet from Jaehwan.

The younger felt Minhyun's shadow, presence, and warmth loom over him as he willfully kept his eyes trained on his own shoes. Jaehwan wanted to cry, to run away. He wasn't ready for this.

So when Minhyun raised his hand to reach for Jaehwan, by reflex, the younger flinched and stepped away.

"Do you..." Minhyun started, his voice gaining an impatient edge to it. "Jaehwan, if I did anything wro—"

"No, god no," Jaehwan interrupted, talking over Minhyun.

Minhyun waited for Jaehwan to continue. He wanted to shake the truth out of Jaehwan, demand that they figure out together what happened between them, but if Jaehwan's reaction and words were anything to go by, Jaehwan wasn't prepared to do this today.

The room was devoid of any other sound aside from the sound of the A/C and Minhyun could not handle the silence. He didn't know what to say, what to ask Jaehwan, what to do. He just knew he didn't want to leave this room without at least an inkling of what was going on in Jaehwan's mind because heaven knows Minhyun has, in futility, tried to figure out his own emotions and thoughts about...this, too. About how badly he missed getting Jaehwan's messages throughout the day. About how he didn't want to leave Jaehwan's side that eventful Friday night until he knew Jaehwan was okay. About how quickly they went from becoming friends to being strangers again. About Jaehwan seeing him with Seongwu in that empty classroom last week. About Jaehwan's tears.. and about how much Minhyun hated those tears.

He watched Jaehwan's shoulders fall before the younger met his stare and began, "I didn't want to do this now—wait, no. I never thought I would ever do this but first of all, Minhyun hyung, I missed you."

Minhyun felt a wave of relief wash over him and he relaxed slightly from Jaehwan's admission of this truth. He wanted to return the fond comment and tell Jaehwan that he missed him, too, but before he could say anything, Jaehwan continued.

"And that's too bad for me because one, I didn't miss you as just a friend. Two, I'm sure you just see me as a friend only. Three, you're clearly out of my league. Four, you're going out with Seongwu and you two make such a wonderful couple. Five, look at you," Jaehwan gestured towards Minhyun's direction, then to himself, "And six, look at me."

Minhyun was dumbfounded for a second. This was not how he imagined this conversation would unfold after Jaehwan told him he missed him. He opened his mouth a couple times but no sound came out. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to protest and disprove everything Jaehwan just said, but he didn't know where to start. "Jaehwanie, look—" Minhyun attempted.

Jaehwan once again dismissed him with the wave of a hand. "Minhyun hyung," he shook his head from side to side. "It's okay," Jaehwan whispered even as his eyes started welling up with tears, "I'm not asking that you return my feelings. I know where I stand. I only ask that you forgive me for crossing the line as a friend. This time and that weekend when I got sick."

"Wait. Hold up," Minhyun held up a finger, "What are you apologizing for exactly? For being sick?" He looked at Jaehwan in confusion. This was all so confusing and frustrating. Jaehwan was so confusing and frustrating that Minhyun would have bailed if Jaehwan’s concerns didn’t matter a huge deal to him; if Kim Jaehwan didn’t matter a huge deal to him.

"For thinking I can just—" Jaehwan paused, looking for the right word. "I don't know, for basically being too sick to be rational about how I can't just... just... cross the line like I did then."

Minhyun ran his hand through his hair in frustration before blurting out, "Kim Jaehwan you're an idiot, you know that?" All warm & fluttery feelings out the window for the time being because hell if Minhyun saw all these coming.

"I know," Jaehwan admitted, swiping at his tears sneakily. "So I understand why you seemed to not want anything to do with me after that night. I know you put up with me a lot. I'm loud, clumsy, and messy. I don't reply quickly enough. I'm bad at keeping secrets. I'm bad at keeping promises. I'm such a bad person that I even fell in love with my friend. Even worse, it was someone as perfect as you who I fell for and I guess I just sucked as a friend, especially recently, because I resented the fact that I wanted to be more than just your friend when clearly that can never happen."

Jaehwan swallowed back a forming sob in his throat and waited for Minhyun to speak. Waited for the other shoe to drop. Waited for the soft apology and the gentle rejection.

Minhyun was too nice to let Jaehwan down without so much as an explanation or a consolation. It would probably be something along the lines of “Don’t talk down on yourself like that. I may be unable to return your feelings but you’re a wonderful person.” Or maybe, “I wouldn’t have become friends with you if I didn’t think you were an amazing person but...”

Jaehwan was thinking of all the ways with which Minhyun can let him down gently when Minhyun challengingly asked, "Are you done?"

Jaehwan tried to school his features. He pulled at the seam of his clothes and nodded, looking away but not before Minhyun saw fresh tears pooling at the corner of his friend's eyes again.

"Can you not cry?!" Minhyun exclaimed, exasperated. "Kim Jaehwan, for goodness’ sake.."

Jaehwan flinched, stunned at seeing Minhyun lose his temper, at him for that matter, for the first time. But he was even more surprised when the older closed the distance between them.

Minhyun took a moment to look at Jaehwan who was looking up at him with those droopy puppy eyes that held too many emotions Minhyun couldn't read. The tiniest smile formed on the older's lips as he hung his head with a sigh.

Jaehwan looked so scared and confused and helpless, Minhyun's heart hurt a little to think that such a lovely person like Kim Jaehwan could have such low confidence and self-esteem. Minhyun resolved to uproot all of Jahwan’s insecurities and replace them with the assurance that he need not change a thing about himself. That Minhyun likes him—loves him the way he is. Loud, clumsy, messy but also talented, kind-hearted, interesting, selfless and all the other things Minhyun was sure he couldn’t count with all his fingers.

He lifted his right arm up to dab on Jaehwan's tears gently with the fabric of his sleeve.

His left hand rested on Jaehwan's right shoulder as he made sure to wipe all of Jaehwan's tears dry. "I hate these tears," he murmured so softly that Jaehwan wasn't quite sure he heard Minhyun correctly.

"Hyung," Jaehwan began but Minhyun shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's my turn now, yeah?"

Jaehwan sucked in a breath, filling his lungs with the smell of Minhyun. He nodded, and hung his head, almost resting his forehead on his friend's chest.

"First of all," Minhyun began, waiting for Jaehwan to look at him, "I missed you, too, you dumbass."

He heard Jaehwan's small gasp but the younger still hasn't lifted his gaze to his.

So Minhyun completely closed the distance between them with an arm around Jaehwan's waist while the other arm held the younger's head securely to his chest. "I missed you, too, Kim Jaehwan," he repeated, whispering the soft words on top of Jaehwan's head.

He felt Jaehwan pulling away, probably in confusion but Minhyun didn't let him.

"And, well, the thing is," he continued, "You are mistaken with a couple of things. One, I missed you as a friend, yes, but two, I also missed the person I've fallen for. Three, I get to pick who I want to be with; not you, nor anyone in this school, nor whoever stereotypes or your insecurities dictate."

Minhyun felt Jaehwan’s arms wound around him tentatively, the younger’s fingers clutching on his shirt at his words. A small smile tug at the corner of Minhyun's lips before he continued, "Four, I'm not going out with Seongwu. Five, I'm not the perfect man you say I am, and six, it will be my honor to take you out because you may be clumsy, and messy, but Kim Jaehwan I like you and I don't mind having someone like you fall for me."

He let Jaehwan lift his head from his chest and look up at him. They stared into each other's eyes while they kept their arms wound loosely around each other.

"You actually mean all these.." Jaehwan whispered; more of a statement than a question. His eyes searched Minhyun's for anything that should make him doubt or run, but those fox-like eyes were filled with nothing but adoration and well, a little bit of mirth.

Minhyun threw his head back with a small chuckle before taking the younger's face in his hands and lowering himself a bit so they were at eye level with each other. "Yes, I do," he confirmed with a small nod while his thumbs caressed Jaehwan's cheeks.

Jaehwan blinked a few times letting it all sink in as he deduced, "You like me and I like you so that means—"

His words were cut off when Minhyun ducked his head and placed a small & chaste peck on Jaehwan's lips.

The older hummed in delight, when he pulled away and saw Jaehwan wide-eyed, blinking rapidly.

"That was...You just..." Jaehwan stuttered, lightly touching his own lips with his fingertips as if he could not believe what just happened.

Minhyun himself could not believe this was all happening also. He knocked his forehead with Jaehwan playfully, getting the younger's attention. "Yes, I did," he said softly with his eyes closed, arms around Jaehwan's waist.

=====

“Hyung, I just remembered-“ Jaehwan mumbled as he pulled away from the deep, long, passionate kiss he was sharing with his boyfriend. He was panting, trying to wrap his head around this new thing he just learned how to do, which was open-mouthed kissing.

Jaehwan has never been in any kind of relationship with anyone so he and Minhyun took their physical intimacy so painstakingly slow. Tonight was the first time Minhyun slipped his tongue past Jaehwan’s lips and onto his mouth. And that shit felt so good and addicting, Jaehwan thought as he straddled the older’s lap with the muted noise of the television behind him serving as a reminder that just a few minutes ago, they were innocently just watching a movie.

They were in Minhyun’s dorm which he wasn’t sharing with anyone, and how they ended up making out on the couch fifteen minutes in on the movie, Jaehwan couldn’t remember.

As if he didn’t hear Jaehwan’s concern, Minhyun wasted no time slipping his hands under Jaehwan’s shirt to caress his boyfriend’s sides, now planting quick & desperate kisses on Jaehwan’s neck. Another first. Minhyun never touched him in these places skin to skin before; never kissed him anywhere as intimately as he was kissing on his neck tonight.

Jaehwan threw his head back in ecstasy with his arms around Minhyun’s neck, reveling at these new sensations that he’s never experienced with Minhyun before. A moan was bubbling up in his throat but he didn’t want to let the sound out. Their previous kisses have been intimate, slow, and tame so Jaehwan was afraid that moaning will turn Minhyun off or something like that, so he bit down on his lip.

But something about the urgency & roughness in Minhyun’s movements told Jaehwan that tonight, he was definitely getting more than kisses. At the thought of this, plus Minhyun’s open-mouthed kisses that have now traveled to behind his ear, Jaehwan couldn’t help but whimper.

Minhyun growled at hearing Jaehwan make that small, whiny sound. Another first. Minhyun sounded so desperate and boy, was it making Jaehwan hot all over.

“You remembered what,” Minhyun whispered right on Jaehwan’s ear as his fingers dug gently on Jaehwan’s side under the younger’s shirt. These words were quickly followed by a hot, wet kiss on the earlobe that made Jaehwan whimper again, even as he did nothing to stop Minhyun.

Jaehwan let his hands travel up, threading his fingers through Minhyun’s hair as he tried to make sense of his boyfriend’s words. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what it was he wanted to bring up just a few moments ago. Minhyun’s lips, teeth, and tongue felt so magical against Jaehwan’s neck, ear, and mouth that all he can think about was getting more. More, please.

“Okay, but first, tell me what you said you remembered,” Minhyun said with his hands now outside Jaehwan’s shirt. The older’s face was flushed red and he was panting as heavily as Jaehwan was, but the older’s eyes were waiting for Jaehwan to come down from the high he himself brought the younger to.

“Wh-What,” Jaehwan mumbled, eyes hazy & unfocused, only now realizing that he actually said, “More, please,” out loud. Clearing his throat and avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes, he asked, “Did I just beg you for more?”

“Yep,” Minhyun nodded, catching his breaths still.

“Out loud? I did?”

Minhyun visibly swallowed, running his hands through his hair. “Yes,” he muttered gruffly looking elsewhere, “And I’m this close to giving you what you just begged for, but you told me you remembered something.” Minhyun’s cheeks and ears turned even redder, and Jaehwan didn’t think that was possible.

Jaehwan rummaged his brain for a few moments while he self-consciously removed his arms from around his boyfriend’s neck. He looked down on their hips that were pressed together and that didn’t help. So instead, he stared at his boyfriend who was still looking anywhere but him and then, it clicked.

Seeing Minhyun avoiding his eyes was just the reminder Jaehwan needed.

“Oh!” Jaehwan exclaimed.

“What?” Minhyun eyed his boyfriend suspiciously in spite of the clawing desire to resume what they were just doing.

“I remember now,” Jaehwan said, giving a big kiss on Minhyun’s mouth. One that was more playful than sexy, making that loud smacking sound when he pulled away. Slowly, he removed himself from the straddling position he was in and awkwardly settled himself beside Minhyun and took the older’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I just wanted to ask you why you couldn’t even look my way—exactly like what you’re doing right now—that Monday morning after you went to my dorm when I was sick.”

He then sneakily pulled his boyfriend’s arm around his own shoulders and laid his head on Minhyun’s chest, staring cutely up at him as if Minhyun had some interesting bedtime story to tell.

“Are you serious?” Minhyun whined, but held Jaehwan close to his chest, wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend also. “That’s what you remembered? While we were just doing…that?”

Jaehwan nodded, burying his face on Minhyun’s neck. Partly to maintain physical contact and partly because he wanted to hide the blush from his own face at the thought that he and his boyfriend were really just doing...that.

“Were you mad at me then? You didn’t even look my way,” Jaehwan asked as he recalled. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Minhyun’s fresh, clean scent even as he let his hand travel across, back & forth on Minhyun’s chest that still rose up and down from the heavy panting.

Minhyun chuckled, “I can’t believe I was thinking about taking you right here on this couch while you wondered about these things.” He paused to plant a long kiss on top of Jaehwan’s head. “Kim Jaehwan, what am I gonna do with you?”

The younger pretended not to hear that and made a playful but whiny sound, “Tell me, hyung, please.”

“Well,” Minhyun started, “I was mad, but not at you.” He sighed at the memory, while simultaneously trying to calm his libido.

“I was seething angry at Jonghyun & Dongho because they insisted that I was starting to develop feelings for you, when fact is I also just took Ong Seongwu out on a date. I did not want to believe that they figured out how I felt about you before I myself did. Of course, that all sounded so ridiculous to me so I just brushed it off.” He looked at Jaehwan and saw that the younger was watching him with curious eyes, eager for him to continue.

So continue, he did. “But then, Jonghyun mentioned something about it all making sense if I did like you because he knows quite a few other guys from our department that was crushing on you also. I didn’t realize hearing all those made me jealous. But at that time, I told myself that I just didn’t want them psychoanalyzing our friendship. Dongho took it even further when he mentioned that Daniel seemed to like you also and the thought just made me lose my appetite, so I walked out.”

"Daniel doesn't like me, that I'm sure of. Continue, please."

“I was such a block-head that I didn’t even realize that all those unpleasant feelings were signs,” Minhyun chuckled to himself, “Signs that I have started liking you.”

“Hmm,” Jaehwan hummed thoughtfully, taking all this in. “It was not until after I saw you and Seongwu hyung kissing in that empty classroom that I realized I have started developing feelings from you but I think I might have developed a crush on you since that time we worked together for our showcase from before.”

Minhyun was genuinely surprised to hear this. “Really? That early?”

That earned him a playful poke on the side from his boyfriend who was rolling his eyes, “Are you serious? Hyung, have you not seen yourself? Haven't you looked at the mirror?”

“I have actually,” Minhyun said, “And I saw a guy head over heels in love with a certain Kim Jaehwan.”

The younger turned a deep shade of red at hearing these words but managed to push himself up to press a long but close-lipped kiss on Minhyun’s lips. He pulled apart for a second, and whispered his next few words against Minhyun’s lips. “I love you, too, Minhyun hyung.”

And boy, if Hwang Minhyun did not feel those words against his lips. He felt the truth and gravity of it deep within his heart. And oh, how he believed those words.

**Author's Note:**

> the minhwan tag here on ao3 is so dry :( drop me links to some cool minhwan fics on the comments also and ofc, tell me what y'all think


End file.
